dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Vegeta
Character Songs Can you please include information about Vegeta's Character theme songs? (i.e. Saiyan Blood, Like the Ballad of Love, Janjaka MY WAY, Prince Vegeta's Hell Cooking Okonomiyaki recipe, etc., Thanks! Super Sayain 4 Can Vegeta go ssj4 whenever he has a tail or does he have to use the blutz wave generatror? The only instance of Vegeta going Super Saiyan 4 was with the blutz wave generator, which leave this question unanswerable besides speculation, sorry Arieus 00:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Vegeta Transformations I think we should divide vegeta Transformations to clarify them, like natural transformations, baby transformation, and blutz wavz transformation, for vegeta. so people can see exactly how he makes the transformation because this way would lead certain fans to believe he can just transform in to any of the listed tansformations on his own. (Goten.GT1 21:41, 20 November 2008 (UTC)) Daizenshuu Is there anywhere that I can read these online? :Not that I know of. Websites like Daizex and Kanzentai host excerpts from some installments though. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 23:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) oh ok thanks.--LocC 09 23:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Yes they do! About Vegeta's quote Wouldn't ITS OVER 9000 be Vegeta's most memorable quote? --LocC 09 01:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :In terms of the actual series and the personality of the character, it doesn't really seem to be that meaningful. It's mainly just well known because of the internet jokes surrounding it. (And to top it off, it's actually a mistranslation.) -- 00:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) : : : :I'd have to say in my opinion. Vegeta's most memorable quote would have to be " You are a fool! I'm going to crush you, and throw you into the wind!" ╠ŔííŁ3Ŷ ËмP╣ 22:41, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : :For me, I would say that Veheta's most memorable quote would be "The only one who's going to defeat Kakarot is Me." Willotaku :3 04:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) It's over 9,000 is the one that I remember the most. Ghost Leader 17:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Over 9000 really doesn't count... The one I remember best besides another that doesn't count (Final Flash), is "You may think he's the most powerful being in the universe, and maybe he is. But like you, he does not have true pride!" Joegt123 21:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : :"Welcome to Super Vegeta's Big Bang Attack! Welcome to OBLIVION!!" (Budokai 3) Vegeta:"Is that OK?" Tien:"As a matter of fact, it isn't" Tell me, does a machine like yourself experience fear? (to Jinzoningen 19) I'll make some of my special sauce. (to Nappa wanting to eat Piccolo) The sleeper has awakened, I am the Prince of all Saiyans once more! Kakarot! Wait, that's Broli... Men in pink, how bizarre! I'm a warrior... not a variety of flower! (about the BADMAN shirt) In regards to a certain vandal Refrain from editting on this character articule. Wikia is supposed to be a document for facts and verification, not for you to post inane racial slurs and vulgarity. I think we should mix articles!. Shouldent we mix Majin Vegeta and Vegeta because it is the same person they are both Vegeta just one got power from somebody. Please add more reasons for me.Vegerot 02:00, 16 February 2009 (UTC) no because if we did that then we would have to add gogeta and Vegito to him because they are also part of him Watshisname 02:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I agree that the Majin Vegeta article should be integrated into the Vegeta article's Majin Vegeta section. And Gogeta and Vegito are separate characters, so their case is much different from Majin Vegeta, who can hardly even be considered a transformation. Storm talk – projects 02:26, 16 February 2009 (UTC) but then u would have to integrate all the other little changes of other people Like what? i don't know cant think of one That depends. Majin Vegeta isn't really a transformation, it's a buff placed over Vegeta that is meant to put him under Babidi's control. His increased power and the M on his forehead are the only really significant changes in character, in addition to his wild temper with Goku, and a section of Vegeta's article would probably suffice to explain the form. I agree that certain other transformations of characters should be integrated as well, such as the many forms of Cell, but unlike other characters whose forms are given separate articles, Majin Vegeta can hardly be considered a transformation, and thus is in slightly more urgent need of merging than articles like Perfect Cell. Storm talk – projects 02:41, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ok that worksWatshisname 02:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Why hasn't it been merged yet you just said OK!Vegerot 21:05, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I think u should also look at my talk for piccolo that is a very good point Quote I think that "impossible" should be vegita's new quote because it is his favorite word Fixed colors I uploaded a pic of Vegeta's fixed colors from Kai with his correct non-"vegetable" colors for the trivia section. I'd put it on the article, but I don't know how to http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/File:VegetaKai.png --Rod|talk 05:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Speculation/What-If In the Vegeta Saga, Vegeta's power level as a Great Ape was 180,000, which would theoretically be enough to take down the entire Ginyu Force (since that was the power level of Goku when he tore them limb from limb); why he never did prior to loosing his tail is unknown (perhaps he was afraid of the wrath of Frieza). :I'd assume for the same reason he didn't cross Zarbon and Dodoria, power level isn't everything. However, the great ape form can't be assumed at his leisure and only happens on certain occasions (full moon's light energy). On the other hand, the ape form doesn't detract from Vegeta's thoughts and doesn't leave a moronic brute like it did Gohan and Goku when they went ape, but it would still render him useless on many levels: power level is not the only deciding factor. It is possible to easily overcome the great ape form: with it, it brings many flaws. One of them (as stated by Zarbon in the manga): ::Zarbon: I don't become uselessly huge like the Saiyan ape form, but my power increases substantially. :In regards to that, I'd say that the Saiyan ape form may increase Vegeta's power, but it detracts far too many things in terms of speed, stamina, agility, etc. In retrospect, even Yajirobe of all people was capable of catching Vegeta off guard. This means that Vegeta's power level was useless to the extent that it would make any difference. - 14:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I don't share the same opinion. The reason why someone like Yajirobe caught Vegeta off-guard as a Great Ape it was because Vegeta couldn't feel power levels by himself at the time. Now to make something clear. I think that when a Sayan turns into a Great Ape, it's agility and speed doesn't decrease, but it might be possible that it's stamina decreases drastically, as Goku noticed when Vegeta created an Artificial Moon. Now for the question: I think that Vegeta, not only depending on certain circumstances for his transformation but also was afraid of Frieza's soldier's power levels, namely the Ginyu Force... However, this is just speculation. We will never truly know... - Vegeta - San the Ginyu Force were also made out to be a lot stronger then they really were. I mean even gohon and krillen nearly defeated guldo and although it was filler yamcha, tien and chatzou managed to beat four of them even stating theyre not as strong as they thought. Prehaps vegeta also over estimated their power. Oni Link 17:33, October 20, 2009 (UTC) actually the ginyu force is very poweful. tien, yamacha, and chatzou managed to defeat the ginyu force because they had just recieved special training from king kai. Veheta's Eye An I (bad pun) the only one who wonders why Vegeta can be blasted in the eye by Goku in season one, but be completely fine by season 2 without even a scar. --10reapaer01 17:07, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :I'd have to guess that the Frieza Rejuvination station he was in on Planet Frieza no. 79 at the beginning of the Namek Saga may have something to do with that [seeing how he also had broken legs, feet, a broken chest, and gosh-knows-how-many serious injuries from the fight. Trivia The trivia section is very long, I move that we try and cut it down a good deal. 23:45, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Potara Pic The image for Vegetas super saiyain transformation shows him wearing potara earings personally I think a new image should be found. :Good point, that could confuse people, seeing as the earrings are used to form Vegito. 19:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Done 20:13, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Vegeta and Roronoa Zoro I have noticed that Christopher Sabat the Funimation acotr for Vegeta in th Dragonball series and as well, the Funimation voice actor for Zoro in One Piece, in one saga, wear the exact same thing. I find this to be a neta little trivia fact. During the Majin Buu Sag,. Vegeta wears a dark blue tnak top. During the Skypiea Arc, Roronoa Zoro wars a dark blue tank top. I have not heard anybody point this out yet, so please put it into consideration and then add it to the Trivia section of Vegeta. :This means absolutely nothing. Many characters wear similar garb, it doesn't qualify as trivia. Much of these unrelated instances have been removed prior and will continue to be removed if they are inserted. - 04:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) relationship I think that you should discribe his relationship with his son a little more in depth Fusion Reborn I don't want to sound stupid, but when exactly did vegeta die, allowing him to be in hell for the events of this film? :When he sacrificed to kill fat buu but failed. Benitoperezgaldos 07:32, November 13, 2009 (UTC) But Goku is fighting Pikon in the otherworld at the start of the film, therefore Majin Buu hasnt been released and Vegeta hadnt sacrificed himself, also when Vegeta does kill himself, Goku doesnt return to either heaven or hell before being resureccted by elder kai :Or maybe he did while offscreen. 10:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion (and feel free to disagree) The only was for Fusion Reborn to fit into the main story line is if Goku, as a SSJ3, defeated Majin Buu, THEN showed the SSJ3 form to Goten and Trunks, causing him to die. THEN in order for the Earth to have some protection Piccolo trained Goten and Trunks with the Fusion Dance. Vegeta and Goku would both be dead, Goku and Pikkon could have a rematch and Gotenks would exsist Arieus 00:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Movies only sometimes fit in with the actual show maybe like 1 out of 3 Jeff2017 21:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Super Saiyan 3?!? Hey, I was searching here today for some info and on Vegeta's Appearence section it says and I quote: "Vegeta's hair never grows in length (he told Bulma that a pure Saiyan's hair doesn't grow from the day they're born) besides when he transforms to Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan 4." Vegeta's achieved every transformation in the series except for the SSJ 3. Can I remove it, or is it there for any specific reason? :Vegeta achieved Super Saiyan 3 in several games, as detailed in the article. Please leave the info as is. 02:45, January 2, 2010 (UTC) TRIVIA why is it that when ever someone has alot of trivia someone always wants to cut it down. is there any need to I dont think there is. somtimes when im board and i dont feel like reading a lot i just read the trivia so anyways please nobody take down any trivia please the more the better vegeta's new quote i like when he says "HEY FRIEZA (explosion) HAHAHA alright rule number one never turn your back when you're up against vegeta, because with me the battle is never over and theres a good chance i've got a couple tricks up my sleeve hahaha...FEEL MY WRATH!" or when right after that when he says "Never underestimate the power of a true supersaiyan. So while you gloat about how strong you are, i'll be the victor" I like those quotes aswell. However, it should be noted that quotes are used to describe (or in other words, give to the reader a general idea of what he/she is about to read) the character's personality in a referenced section and the quote must be something meaningful to the section , so favorite personal quotes do not count as much as some people would. On another note, please do not forget to sign your posts on talk pages. 23:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Vegeta the strongest six times #When he first came to earth #When he turned super saiyan in Android Saga #When he battled semi-perfect Cell #Great Saiyaman Saga, Goku was dead, Vegeta surpassed Gohan, Vegeta was doing brutal training, while Gohan was going on dates and to the library. When Vegeta in his regular form battled Dabura outside of Babadi's ship it was a draw. Gohan struggled to beat Dabura as a super saiyan. #When goku was turned back into a kid #When he was possessed by Baby i wud not call vegeta and dabura's encounter a battle as it was nothing morre than just a few strikes which dabura dodged. but yes, overall vegeta is stronger than dabura as it is said by vegeta himself and also gohan dat vegeta cud easily of beaten dabura if he fought him. TheDarkPrinceReturns! 02:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't say Vegeta was the strongest when he first turned Super Saiyan. Sure, he beat Android 19, who managed to beat Goku, but remember, Goku only lost because of his heart disease. So at that moment, Goku was still the strongest.Sonic &Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'True gamers lesbian the Scott Pilgrim series']] 13:25, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Unsupported Information Presented This article needs cleaning up. In particular, there's a lot of unsupported information presented as fact, and only one reference listed. I think that we should stick to known facts about the character, and not romanticize him and his relationships, or overstate personality traits. NinjaHousewife 02:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Could you bring up specific examples of when you think this is the case? 03:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Vegeta and Goku I think it should be mentioned in the trivia section that during two periods in Dragonball Z/Kai and in the manga that Vegeta is stronger them Goku. When Vegeta first arrives on Earth and after he becomes a Super Saiyan. Also it should be noted that even though Goku was laying a beating into Vegeta in their first battle. Goku had to use the Kaio-ken x3 to do it. Later when Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan, Piccolo even believes that Vegeta is stronger the Goku. Not long after that Vegeta and Trunks do the year in a day training he gains even more ground in surpassing Goku. It is only after Goku and Gohan's almost year in a day that Goku surpasses him and he never again becomes stronger then Goku. I know what your think 'Majin Vegeta was even with Super Saiyan 2 Goku' true but Goku had his Super Saiyan 3 transformation so he was only fighting on an even playing field for Vegeta to vent out his frustrations. Tripodssj6 01:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :The problem is that during even their first fight, they go back and forth in terms of power for the entire duration of he battle. Maybe Vegeta had more base power, or more stamina, but then again he couldn't use the Kaio-ken and Goku can. Because of the ambiguity, we leave this comparison out. 01:47, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : That is my whole point, Goku needed a technique to match Vegeta in the beginning. Vegeta however was just powering up. As for their Super Saiyan transformations I see that a more of them gaining more power then as a technique, like the Kaio-Kan. Tripodssj6 18:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's actually a transformation, like Frieza's forms, that allows for more power to be used. Nitpicking between "base" power, techniques that allow more power usage, and transformations that have a similar effect is just too tedious an issue to say what constitutes any given readers opinion of who is more powerful. Because of this, we prefer to simply state all the facts regarding events as they played out, and leave everyone to decide for themselves. 03:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Vegeta's No Warrior when Gohan killed cell when vegeta gave cell an energy blast. after that vegeta says how can i be so fooled, i am no warrior and flys off. what does he mean by that :I think he means that he's fooled himself this whole time, making himself think that he is the strongest warrior, when clearly, Gohan is 17:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I think there should be a Trivia point which makes clear that Vegeta is the cause of Dragon Ball Z's three toughest villians; Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu, becoming so powerful. He made Frieza angry enough to transform, he let Cell achieve his perfect form, and thanks to Vegeta, Majin Buu was releashed from his seal. Willotaku :3 04:45, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Vegeta's mother? No, I'm not putting forward any wild theories in the vein of "ZOMG! Fasha must be Goku's mother" or anything like that. I just ran upon a website about Vegeta's family tree http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/vegetafamilysaga/bios.html, and it lists Vegeta's mother by the name "Rosicheena Vegeta". I'm not finding anything here on DB Wiki about her. Can anyone elaborate? Ghost Leader 06:49, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :That site says that she only appeared in fan fiction, which we do not allow on this site. 06:59, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Not canon to the series or manga, then. Okay, that's what I wanted to know. Thanks. Ghost Leader 09:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Prince to King Shouldnt Vegeta be King now since King Vegeta died. 22:36, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :King of what, Goku? He never says he is, so we don't put it. 00:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : : It's a fair point, and one I've been wondering for a while. He keeps calling himself the Prince of all Saiyans when his father, the king, is dead. He should have been introducing himself as king. But that's just me.... Joegt123 21:46, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : : There was no coronation ceremony, he's still a prince until then. Freezer named Vegata The Japanese will be selling a freezer named Vegeta. Supposedly its main selling feature (and where it derived its name from) is related to being able to freeze raw vegetables minimizing the loss of Vitamin C. http://kaden.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/news/20100921_395407.html -Afker '' hail AliceSoft!'' 07:04, September 22, 2010 (UTC) SSj2 against Bebi Gohan and Goten Where is the evidence of this? It appears he's only a normal Super Saiyan against them. I can understand him being a SSj2 near the end right before/during Bebi possesses/possessing him, but not before. I know Toei forgets lightning in most instances of SSj2, but still. Manner of edits (summaries) May I please just say that even on the internet, courtesy is very important and when editing another user's content, please do not make comments in the edit summary that may offend the user whose content you are editing. Say something to HELP them improve their editing skills - don't degrade them or lecture them. :Agree. New users can make errors not because it was intended, but because they arn't used on editing. Some people here should say something to help them on their edit summary instead of being rude. And not undoing a whole edit just because of a minor mistake if it doesn't take that much time to fix it. Jeangabin666 10:53, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Kid Vegeta Vegeta looked so cool as a kid they should have shown more of him as a kid. a saiyan warrior tuesday December 7 8:45pm Mentioning of the surviving Saiyans. The part of the page that talks about Vegeta's role in the Bardock movie lists the Saiyans that survived Frieza's genocide. Can Onio be mentioned as a survivor as well? Or does he not count?Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 17:13, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Doesn't count. 22:31, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : : :Maki_Jiita;;; Maki Jiita Question: How did Vegeta lost his bangs? I mean he has bangs when he was a child and when he grew up, He doesn't, just his widow's peak. How come? Did he cut it or did it just go up on its own or anything else? :He probably just grew up and it changed. In Bardock's movie Nappa had hair and obviously that changed 18:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Pre Final Flash? I was watching a clip of Vegeta's fight with Recoome and I noticed a massive blue energy wave fired almost exactly like the Final Flash. Anyone know if this technique is named or not? Joegt123 03:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Somebody called it Final Crash on this website. I don't know if it is a fanon name or not. Jeangabin666 03:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Why does Vegeta page not have an attack list, like eeryone else? wrong height! In the first sentence of the 'Appearence' section Goku is described as 5'7" but Goku is 5'9" (See Goku's page). Vegeta is stated as 164cm (listed in the given link) which is 5'4.5" and not 5'3". Could someone correct these 2 mistakes? I don't want to register just because of these 2 little mistakes. Thanks! 20:37, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 05:39, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Is Vegeta a tsundere? Does anyone agree that the Saiyan Prince is a tsundere? (Tsun-Tsun, dere-dere)??? :No. He insults and chatises almost everyong he meets. Even his own family.Sonic &Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'True gamers lesbian the Scott Pilgrim series']] 13:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC) why did vegeta need the blutz waves mashine? ...i can explane many fan think that vegeta was only able to transform into a ss4 because of bullmas mashine . but that is only half way true . I can explane ...its accualy pritty simple . you can only obsorb blutz waves fromj the moon (or an artifishal moon / self made by the sayin elits , like vegeta used when fighting goku) if you have a tail. so that why he needed to hav a tail.....as soon aas vegeta turned into a great ape he blew the machine up and so he could not get any more blutz waves. Vegeta is known to be able to control the great ape mode so thats why he got in control so fast( with the help of gokus voice) He was able to turn into a gloden great ape by him self ( only goku and vegeta have enogh power to do this) so that meens if vegeta were to have a tail he also would be able to transform into a ss4 like goku .( witch was cut off by yajarobi) .....many know may wonder : well why did he sudently distranform ( turn back to normal) with nothing draining his energy......it was becaus he din not hav a ,,real grown tail`` his tail only grew temporally becaus of the mashine . And that way also only a temporally time of how long vegeta could stay a ss4 . but if he would have a tail he also could have transformed into a ss4 any time like goku ( witch could have helped goku against the 4 and 3 star shadow dragons thak you for reading this . subscrib if you like this and sorry for any wrong spellings why did vegeta need the blutz waves mashine? ...i can explane many fan think that vegeta was only able to transform into a ss4 because of bullmas mashine . but that is only half way true . I can explane ...its accualy pritty simple . you can only obsorb blutz waves fromj the moon (or an artifishal moon / self made by the sayin elits , like vegeta used when fighting goku) if you have a tail. so that why he needed to hav a tail.....as soon aas vegeta turned into a great ape he blew the machine up and so he could not get any more blutz waves. Vegeta is known to be able to control the great ape mode so thats why he got in control so fast( with the help of gokus voice) He was able to turn into a gloden great ape by him self ( only goku and vegeta have enogh power to do this) so that meens if vegeta were to have a tail he also would be able to transform into a ss4 like goku .( witch was cut off by yajarobi) .....many know may wonder : well why did he sudently distranform ( turn back to normal) with nothing draining his energy......it was becaus he din not hav a ,,real grown tail`` his tail only grew temporally becaus of the mashine . And that way also only a temporally time of how long vegeta could stay a ss4 . but if he would have a tail he also could have transformed into a ss4 any time like goku ( witch could have helped goku against the 4 and 3 star shadow dragons thak you for reading this . subscrib if you like this and sorry for any wrong spellings Vegeta... Only Pure Blooded Saiyan Revived by... Hello, I have did my research and found an answer. Vegeta is the only pure blooded Saiyan that was killed by Frieza and revived with the Dragon Balls in the canon series out of all the Saiyans that died from him. Should this be written in the Trivia section? Ripto22475 03:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Ripto22475 :Same answer as you asking this question on the Goku page. 04:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello, what do you mean by same answer sir? I was using information from the canon series only, so this should be correct, no? Was there another pure blooded Saiyan revived with the Dragon Balls after the death at Frieza? Ripto22475 04:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Ripto22475 :It's part of the storyline, not a trivia. You can also say that he is the only pure blooded Saiyan to have killed Nappa on Earth, or the only pure blooded Saiyan to have children with Bulma... Jeangabin666 08:35, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It's the same answer because you asked the same question twice. 18:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I see. I just thought that was interesting because of all the pure blooded Saiyans Frieza killed, Vegeta was the only one revived. I see now that this isn't the case. Ripto22475 20:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Ripto22475 Haha, sorry, I just realized that read it wrong. No, I wouldn't say that's really trivia, since you're limiting it a lot with killed, who killed him, revived, and Saiyan. 23:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Vegeta Profile Picture Hello, I think there should be some kind of vote to what Vegeta's profile picture should be. The picture now, is from way later into the series in the Majin Buu Saga. Goku's picture is of him in the Saiyan Saga early in the series and it fits him well. Should Vegeta's be from that time era too? I kind of like this picture better. Let me know what you guys think. http://i54.tinypic.com/54w3kz.png Ripto22475 20:21, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Ripto22475 Has anyone else noticed Have you noticed that since Vegetas father is King Vegeta, that means Vegetas last name is Vegeta, so his full name is Vegeta Vegeta and also theres Tarble Vegeta. It's over 9000!! 04:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) The strongest In the trivia section, it says Vegeta has been the strongest in the series four times, one of them being when he fights Android 19 as a Super Saiyan. Where does it say that he is actually, in fact, stronger than Goku? Hopefully, someone can confirm this for me. 03:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC)